


Wylie

by LunaWolfe



Series: Wylie Earp Series [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: The youngest Earp gets in a mess of trouble, and the gang has to come to her rescue.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Wylie Earp Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wylie

“Dammit, Wylie! I told you to stay put,” Doc rages, scooping the youngest Earp up into his arms. Blood is flowing freely from her arm, and tears are welling up in her big chocolate eyes. “Now, now. Don’t start that cryin’” he begs, nuzzling the top of her head.  
Wylie was always getting into trouble. At 19, she had been in more scrapes than most twice her age. And Doc figured he wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.  
…  
“You could’ve been killed!” Wynonna rages.  
“But I wasn’t!” Wylie argues, wincing as Nicole dabs her wound with alcohol. “Oww, Nic!” she exclaims, recoiling from the redhead.  
“Sorry, Kiddo, but you’re pretty torn up. I’ve gotta patch you up.” Wylie pouts, looking to Doc, who usually folded upon seeing her sad face.  
“Oh, no, Missy. You earned every bit of this,” he says, wagging his finger at her.  
“Wave!” Wylie begs, desperate for someone to be on her side. Waverly takes one look at her little sister and sighs.  
“Oh, Wynonna, she was just trying to help. Give her some whiskey to dull the pain a little will ya.”  
Wylie grins at her big sister. She knew someone would help her out.  
“I absolutely will not give my baby sister whiskey!” Wynonna yells, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“But…But…Nonna, it hurts so bad. Please.”  
“No. End of discussion. I’m going to call Dolls and see what he’s found out.” Wylie hangs her head, knowing she’s been defeated.  
…  
Wylie studies her phone, waiting on the text to let her know what’s going on. Wynonna had promised her. And she would text. Right?  
“Kiddo, I’m sure they’re fine,” Nicole assures, taking a seat on the worn velvet couch by Wylie.  
“She promised me. I can help. I’m not a baby,” Wylie says dejectedly.  
“I know you’re not, Sweetheart. And so do they, they just love you a lot and want to protect you. That’s all.”  
“I can take care of myself!” She’s beginning to get angry. No one takes her seriously, and it is starting to annoy her.  
“Calm down, Wy, everything will be ok,” Nicole soothes, coming to place her arm around Wylie.  
“I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” Wylie stands angrily and storms out of the house, leaving Nicole sitting, mouth agape, wondering how she was going to tell Wynonna that she’d just let her baby sister go off alone.  
…  
The summer night is warm, but the grass under her bare shoulders in cool. And it’s peaceful. For once. No one is dying. No one is fighting. And she’s not being treated like a child. Tonight, the open plains are her sanctuary. Wylie lies on the grass, looking up at the huge expanse of stars. She knows that they’re probably looking for her, but she doesn’t care. Because it’s just her, the bottle of whiskey she stole from Wynonna’s truck, and the open air.  
Whiskey burns a lot going down for the first few swallows, but then you become numb, and warm, and fuzzy. And that’s where Wylie is at. She could almost fall asleep here. And maybe she will. Just for a few minutes.  
Wylie comes back to reality slowly. Something in the air feels wrong. She’s still tipsy, but the haze of the whiskey has faded. And she’s becoming acutely aware that she’s not alone in her little slice of paradise. But she lays still. Trying to come up with a game plan. She doesn’t have a gun. Not even a knife. And her phone is at least 100 yards away in her car. What the fuck is she supposed to do? She could make a run for it, but she doubts she’ll get far. But what choice does she have? So, steeling herself, she bolts from the ground, running as fast as she can toward her little black mustang.  
Her hair is pulled sharply, sending fire through her scalp. She’s yanked off of her feet. But not for long as she’s grabbed around the throat and lifted into the air. She kicks violently. But it doesn’t do much good. Her captor has turned her around and she can see his glowing red eyes. “Well, fuck,” she hisses. He smiles evilly up at her.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t baby Earp herself. Pleasure to meet you, Little One.” Wylie is slowly losing the fight with consciousness, when she sees it. Her chance at salvation. She notices that he’s lowered her just a few inches to taunt her directly to her face. And her foot is lined up perfectly with his crown jewels. She gives a wry grin before rearing back and kicking him as hard as she can. He makes a sound like a gutted pig and throws her away from his body. She lands hard, hitting her head on the ground with a solid, “thwap”.  
The world spins drunkenly for a few seconds before she makes her way unsteadily to her feet. She hears his boots approaching behind her, so she grabs the only thing she can reach, her whiskey bottle, and spins, putting the whole of her weight into the swing, catching him in the skull. He crumples, but unfortunately, so does she. The bottle has broken in her hand and her grip is slick with blood, but she holds the broken bottle like her life depends on it. Because it just might.  
The familiar sound of boots approaches from behind her, and she smiles. Wynonna and Doc are here. Just in time. Because, she’s not sure she can stay awake much longer. She falls back into Doc’s arms just as Wynonna levels Peacemaker at the revenant’s head and pulls the trigger. Then she goes limp.  
…  
Doc holds her hair back as she empties her stomach into the basin in front of her. Again.  
“Alright. It’s alright, Darlin’. I’m right here with ya,” he soothes, pulling her back into his chest once she’s spent. She sobs, turning her face into him and clutching his shirt in her fist. The combination of the alcohol, head injury, and near-death experience have wrecked her.  
Wynonna comes back into the room and kneels to place and ice pack on Wylie’s temple. “It’s ok, Babydoll. You’re safe now,” the eldest sister assures. She strokes her sister’s arm and hums quietly. Wynonna had spent many nights taking care of Wylie like this. Wylie was Ward’s youngest, but the girls didn’t share a mother. Ward met Wylie’s mother, Rachael six months after Michelle was sent to prison. She was a drifter and after having Wylie, she ran off again. Wynonna had been the only mom Wylie had known. Hell, she’d been her father too for that matter. When Wynonna went to Greece, she wanted to take Wylie with her, but she knew that a life on the road wasn’t right for a kid. So, she’d done the next best thing; left her with Waverly.  
͠  
Doc makes his way to his feet, Wylie still in his arms, and she stirs, immediately clutching at him again. “Perhaps she should sleep with us tonight,” he tells Wynonna, looking down at the youngest Earp. He’d immediately taken a shine to Wylie. She was smart. Sassy. Brave. And would just as soon give you a verbal lashing as to look at ya. And Doc admired that. She seemingly became partial to him rather quickly too. The two were nearly inseparable now.  
“Yeah, I suppose she should,” Wynonna replies, flicking the bathroom light off behind them as they made their way upstairs. Waverly, Nicole, and Dolls were all at the station trying to piece together who attacked Wylie in that field. And Wynonna wasn’t much for research, but she would damn well kill anybody who tried to hurt her kid.  
…  
The smoke billowing from his cigarillo clouds out the stars as he sits on the porch. Dolls had called nearly an hour ago identifying Wylie’s would be killer as Johnathan Witham. A pedophile that Wyatt had hung over a hundred years before. Doc remembers Wyatt telling him about the man. And the sick feeling of primal hatred he felt then is still present today. What would he have done with their little Wylie? Doc shudders to think. But Doc assumes that just as in life, Witham, in death served another master. And that scares Doc more than anything. Because that means the threat to his little girl isn’t over.  
͠  
The bandages wrapped around her bicep and hand, the stitches to her head, and the nasty bruises around her neck make Wylie look like she’s seen better days. And she has. Way better days. She’s tired, cranky, sore, and nauseous, but Wynonna insisted she come to the station with her today. Wylie hates being babysat. She’s a grown woman. She doesn’t need her sister to wipe her ass 24/7.  
“Nonna, let me go home and sleep, please. I promise I won’t leave the homestead.”  
“No. You’re under 24-hour surveillance until we find out who sent Witham to kill you.”  
“How do you even know someone sent him? Maybe he came of his own free will.”  
“Unlikely. Witham isn’t patient enough to watch you for that long without striking. Unless someone was there to hold him back,” Doc states, leaning against the desk in front of her.  
“But why would anyone want to kill me?! I’m nobody! You’re the heir!”  
“You’re not nobody, Sweetie. You’re very important to all of us here,” Waverly says, coming over to stroke her sister’s hair out of her eyes.  
“I’m just saying, wouldn’t it make more sense to go after Wynonna? She’s their public enemy number one.”  
“They know that she would kill for you,” Dolls states, taking a sip from his X mug.  
“Ok, but X Man, there’s a problem with that. Why would they want her to kill them?” Wylie asks.  
“They don’t. Maybe they wanted to use you as bait and Witham got a little too riley,” Nicole suggests.  
“So, they’re setting a trap for Nonna?”  
“Could be,” Dolls agrees. “Doc, who did Witham hang around with back in the day?”  
“Well, I did not know the man personally. But Wyatt told me that he found Witham west of Pike’s Gulch. That used to be the stomping grounds of the Warren Brothers.”  
“The Warren Brothers?”  
“Outlaws. Wyatt eventually hung them too. They robbed banks from here to El Paso. They had a gang of bastards out there in those woods.”  
“Interesting. Let’s find out more about these Warren Brothers, Haught.”  
“On it.”  
…  
Wylie had fallen asleep on her, and she can’t breathe. But she knows the kid needs the rest, so Wynonna stays still. Or, well, she stays still until her phone rings. She knows it’s Dolls. It’s his ringtone. And she also knows she needs to answer it. Maybe if she can just reach…  
“Mama, no,” Wylie whines in her sleep. Wynonna stills again, humming to ease the kid back into dreamland. It’s not the first time Wylie’s called her mama. And for whatever reason, it warms her heart a little. Every time. It makes her feel like she’d finally done something right.  
͠  
“Wynonna, why the hell aren’t you answering your phone?” Dolls demands, slamming through the front door.  
“Shh!” Wynonna hisses, gesturing to the sleeping girl in her lap.  
“We’ve got a beat on the Warren Brothers,” Dolls states, lowering his voice. He pulls a chair close to the Earp sisters and sits down. “Wyatt did hang the younger brother, Hank, but it was years before he caught the older one, William. Supposedly, William swore to take revenge on Wyatt. He believed that Wyatt had forgotten about him after he had been gone from Purgatory for nearly five years. So he snuck onto the homestead in the middle of the night, expecting to take Wyatt by surprise. But Wyatt shot him right between the eyes with Peacemaker and let a calvary into the Gulch the next day, taking out the rest of his gang.”  
“So, what, Willy boy is still seeking his revenge on us? That’s a hell of a grudge.”  
“Makes sense. Well, as much sense as any other revenant’s story.”  
“You’ve got me there.”  
…  
“This is a bad idea, guys. Something bad is going to happen,” Wylie insists. She was expected to walk into the Gulch, pretending to sacrifice herself for Wynonna. And the others would come in and take out the Warren boys.  
“Nothing bad is going to happen, Wy. We’ve got you. I promise,” Wynonna assures.  
“Ok. Cool. But, maybe…”  
“I could do it,” Waverly offers. “She’s my sister too. You both are. It makes sense that I would want to sacrifice myself, too.”  
“No! I’ll…I’ll do it. I can do it,” Wylie concedes. She doesn’t want Waverly getting hurt because of her. Dolls nods.  
“Then let’s get to getting,” he says, cocking his gun.  
͠  
The air is beginning to take on the chill of autumn, and Wylie rubs warmth into her skin as she makes her way through the woods.  
“I know who you are! And I know what you want!” she calls, looking all around her. “And I’m here to make a deal! I’ll take her place!” Someone jumps from a tree, landing in front of her, nearly making her piss herself.  
“Are you now?” the man hisses, the smell of death seeping through his yellowed teeth. Wylie steels herself.  
“Yes. Now, take me to the Warren Brothers.”  
“We’re right here, Darlin’,” comes a voice, as two men emerge from the trees.  
“Well, you heard my terms. Me for her. Do you accept?” Wylie feels like she might spring apart, but she’s trying to keep it together and remain outwardly calm.  
“Well, Sugar,” the younger of the two brothers begins, smirk lining his face as he stalks around her in circles. “I think we could work something out.” Wylie swallows through a dry throat.  
“So, I have your word?”  
“You can have something else, Earp whore,” he growls, dragging her to his body and thrusting his crotch into her hips.  
And that’s when all hell breaks loose.  
“Get your filthy hands off of her!” Waverly exclaims, emerging from the trees, the rest of the family flanking her. She marches up to Hank Warren, punching him right in the face as Dolls, Doc, and Wynonna set about eliminating the rest of the Warren gang. Nicole leads Wylie and Waverly away from the action. She’s turned to check on the youngest when a revenant pops out from behind a tree.  
“Nic!” Wylie yelps, already grabbing her knife from her boot. She throws it just like Doc showed her, and it finds its home in the revenant’s heart. He slumps to the ground, just in time for Wynonna to arrive and aim Peacemaker at his head, pulling the trigger, and sending the bullet between his eyes.  
…  
After taking stock and patching up wounds, the Earp family sits around Shorty’s just breathing in the calm of the moment.  
“The hero of the night gets a shot, on me!” Nicole declares, slinging a whiskey glass down the bar to Wylie, who immediately shoots it back.  
“Hey! This is cider!”


End file.
